One of the most costly elements of transaction terminal is the display. Displays are usually the main point of interaction by an operator. Displays sit in and upright and prominent position in front of an operator. Typical displays are liquid crystal displays, which come in various sizes.
In a transaction environment, such as a retail store, this position obscures the operator's view of views of the operator by others. This position is also inefficient because it requires the operator to change focus between the display and other transaction components.
It would be desirable to provide a transaction terminal that addresses these concerns.